Long Haochen
Appearance As a little boy he appeared malnourished and extremely thin, but as he grew up, he began to be more sturdy despite being slender. He is extremely handsome and considered to be even prettier than girls and thus sometimes is mistaken as a girl. He has black hair, naturally supple eyebrows, big eyes, long eyelashes, a straight nose, a white skin and bright red colored lips. His eyes were originally dark blue in color but they became golden following his awakening. Personality Long Haochen has a personality that makes him ideally suited to be a Knight. He is kind and compassionate. He deeply cares about the ones he love and will not hesitate to protect them, even at the cost of his life. He has a strong sense of justice. He is modest and fair. He does not disregard the promises he has made and tries his utmost to keep them. He is very determinate and perseveres through many obstacles, no matter how difficult they are. History Long Haochen lived with his mother, who earned a meagre income barely able to sustain them. But Long Haochen never complained and worked harder in order to take care of her frail body. He joined Odin Hall to become a Knight in order to receive Elemental Training Liquid which he thought improved the condition of his mother. He was very determinate and worked harder than anyone else, always arriving to train one hour earlier and leaving one hour later, from the training time. Plot Town of Odin Long Haochen arrives at the Squire Knight examination determined to pass the examination so he could keep obtaining the Elemental Training Liquid which he secretly puts in his mother's food in order to strengthen her. He unleashes his full strength but ends up with a level of 9 thus failing the test. He then asks Balza to allow him to retake the test but Balza declines stating that it would be unfair to others who had failed. So he turns to all the apprentice Knights and kneels down begging them to allow him to retake the test. The youths who always had a good opinion of him asks Balza to let him take the test. Thus Balza allows him to retake it given the condition that he beat Jiang Hu in a one on one battle who had already passed. Long Haochen then battles against Jiang Hu and manages to win against him and thus retakes the test and manages to obtain a Spiritual Energy level of 11 which allows him to pass. Having received the Elemental Training Liquid he goes into the forest west of Odin in order to pick up some vegetables to mix with the Elemental Training Liquid to mask its taste. There he happens upon a young girl covered in bruises, dirt and blood who happens to be Cai'er. As she is a mute, she converses with Long Haochen by writing lines on the ground and seeks his help. Long Haochen then immediately carries her to a spot covered by bushes and covers her in herbs, thus masking her scent which is used to track her down. The pursuers loses her scent and then a white clothed assassin arrives to take Cai'er. Thinking that he means to do her harm, Long Haochen tries to protect but is knocked out. When he comes to, he finds the people had disappeared and he is left with the 'Forget-Me-Not' ring. He also feels much stronger than he had been before. Then he returns home to his mother while praying for the safety of the girl he met. The following day he meets his new teacher, Long Xing Yu who takes him to summit of the Odin Mountain where he has a house. For the following year Long Haochen learns various things including sword styles, abilities, history and returns home to his mother only on the weekends. Every weekend as he returns home he encounters magical beast, who he fights against. He is at all time put in a pitch black cave and made to battle to battle thousands of owl ants until he passes out from exhaustion, upon which he is soaked in a medicinal tub and afterwards made to meditate rather than sleep. After one year, he is sent to Hao Yue City to receive the Standard Knight examination and to complete a 2nd Step mission in the Adventurer's Guild. Hao Yue City After he arrives at the Hao Yue Hall he is stopped by the guards but is taken in by Li Xin to meet Nalan Shu. After meeting with him and handing over the letter given to him by Xingyu, he is taken to undergo the Standard Knight Examination where he achieves a Spiritual Energy of 107, thus becoming a Standard Knight. He then as per instructions of his teacher battles against Li Xin who is a Genuine Knight. Using his abilities he obstructs all her attacks and withstands them thus managing to fulfill the wishes of Xingyu. He receives a Standard Knight Insignia and an Awakening Stone from Nalan Shu and then departs to the Adventurer's Guild. After he arrives at the Adventurer's Guild Luo Saihu insults him and his mother causing him to be infuriated and thus he issues a challenge to fight to the death which Luo Saihu accepts. Luo Saihu is then killed by Long Haochen and following his death, his friends try to attack him but they are dispersed by the Li Xin's arrival. Li Xin then accompanies Haochen while he finishes his 2nd Step mission, protecting but not interfering with it. The two of them bond very quickly and Li Xin takes him back to the Town of Odin. Sacred Awakening When Haochen returns a day early from his assignment, he sees his mother sitting on Xingyu's lap causing Haochen to become enraged and attack him due to the misunderstanding that he is bullying her. Xingyu meets Haochen's charge and easily subdue him and then reveals that he is Haochen's father. The three of them, then move to the house in the Odin Mountain since there doesn't need to be any secrets anymore. Using the Awakening Stone, Xingyu, helps Haochen to undergo the Sacred Awakening. Haochen achieves an Innate Spiritual Energy of 97, which changes the color of his eyes to golden. This shocks Xingyu and he forbids him from revealing it to anyone, although he is very ecstatic of the outcome. Haochen is given the choice to choose to be either a Guardian Knight or a Retribution Knight, of which he picks Guardian Knight. However since he wishes to fight the 72 Demon Gods as well, Xingyu wishes to teach him both Guardian Knight and Retribution Knight skills since he has the physique of the Scion of Light. A year and a half pass by with Haochen strenuously practicing the abilities of a Retribution Knight. One day Xingyu senses an attack on the town of Odin by the Demon Race and go with Haochen to witness it. Haochen wishes to go fight them but is stopped by Xingyu who reveals his true might as the Divine Knight Adjudicator revealing the Divine Throne of Doom and Slaughter and utterly annihilates the Werewolves who attacked the town of Odin. Long Xingyu bestows Haochen the Saint Spiritual Stove and an Inheritance Ring and tells him to enroll in the Hao Yue Hall to train as a Guardian Knight. While Haochen is binding with the Saint Spiritual Stove, he leaves along with Bai Yue and when Haochen comes to having finished with the binding he sees a letter left by his father telling him not to look for him until he become a 7th Step Knight and having received a Silver Foundation Warrior Armor. Radiant Shield Haochen arrives at Hao Yue Hall meets with Li Xin and hugs her on their reunion, as he feels Li Xin to be truly like an older sister to him. He then meets with Nalan Shu who excitedly inquires whether it was Xingyu who annihilated the Demon Race who invaded the other day. After giving the letter that Xingyu left for Nalan Shu, he is enrolled in Hao Yue Hall awaiting to receive his training as a Guardian Knight. After testing his spiritual energy which turns out to be 268, Li Xin takes Haochen for dinner. At the restaurant he meets Lin Jialu who immediately gets into a fight with Li Xin. Li Xin makes a bet with her by pitting him against one of Lin Jialu's attendants. However Haochen having never fought a Mage before, requests Lin Jialu to fight against him which she accepts. He manages to defeat Lin Jialu, which causes Li Xin to be ecstatic and kiss him on the cheek, making Haochen blush. She then states that she made such a bet in order to give it to Haochen which elevates his love for Li Xin as a sister. Asura Ye The following day he attends the class and meets Ye Hua. As the whole class is made to run 50 laps, Ye Hua allows Haochen to challenge him and if he is able to push him back, he will be exempted from running as is the rule of newcomers. Thus Haochen comes at Ye Hua and attacks him, but is easily thrown back the first two times. However on his third attempt he ingeniously makes Ye Hua retreat half a step and thus Ye Hua admits his defeat. Ye Hua then takes him to Nalan Shu and states that Haochen will be his disciple from then and he will be trained in secret away from all the other Knights. Knights' Sacred Mountain 2 years go by with Haochen constantly training under the guidance of Ye Hua. After Haochen reaches a 1,000 Spiritual Energy, Ye Hua takes Haochen to the Knights' Sacred Mountain in order to obtain a mount. Quotes Category:Knight Category:Retribution Knight Category:Guardian Knight